The Park
by Clara for the win Os-win
Summary: After 16 year old Clara's parents argue, she meets a mysterious man that makes her finally happy. Sorry if summary sucks, Rated T but I may bump it up to M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story I thought would be good, I like it so far and I've been working on it for day's now. I really hope you all like it and a little warning, there is abuse in this story and a bit of bad stuff later on in chapters so i might bump the rating from T to M.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned doctor who, The doctor would just take a cab to new york.**

Clara was sitting on her bed, hands over her eyes as she cried. she was only 16 at the time and her mum and dad were yelling at each other again. She knew that her dad  
was abusive, mostly when he was drunk but this wasn't one of those night's when he had dranken a whole bottle of whiskey, it was the night he lost his job and he was taking it out on Clara and her mother.  
"Why do you do this! You never cared about Clara and me, why do you do this to her!" Clara's mother yelled.  
Clara got up from her bed and paced back and forth, hands on her head and breathing deeply as she tried to calm down. Clara wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed  
her book, 101 places to see before walking out of room and down the stairs into the family room where her parent's were fighting. she grabbed her coat and scarf  
and was about to walk out the door before her dad grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door into the family room.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him as he sat her down on the couch.

"Clara, where do you think you were going?" her dad said with his hands on his hips, staring at her.

"I just wanted to go to the park for some fresh air"

"It's passed midnight, you should be asleep"

"how the hell am I supposed to sleep when you are down here, yelling and beating on mum!" she yelled at him,  
feeling a bit brave but that soon turned into regret as he walked up and slapped her across the face. Clara grasped her cheek that was already starting to sting.  
Her mother turned him around and slapped him. "Don't you ever touch my daughter like that again!" she yelled. Clara grabbed her book from the couch and ran out the  
front door. Tear's running down her cheek's. She kept running until she got to the park and she collapsed on the soft grass and cried, hugging her book.

she lightly touched her cheek that already started bruising and stared at the star's.  
"Hello?" a man said, startling Clara a bit.

"Hi..." she said quietly, and sniffled.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"I...just wanted to go for a walk"

"You must've forgot your coat"

"Oh I guess I had set it down before I left and forgot it" she sighed and brought her knee's up to her chest and hugged them to try to keep warm. "I shouldn't be talking to you"

"Why is that?"

"My mum told me not to speak to strange men"

"You're mother is a good woman then" he smiled at her "I'm the doctor"

"Doctor?...Doctor who?"

"I never get tired of that question" he laughed, making Clara smile a bit.  
The doctor took off his tweed jacket and put it around Clara which she gladly held around herself.  
He looked at her and quickly noticed the slightly swollen bruise on her cheek.  
"Are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

"You're cheek" he said

Clara grasped her cheek, trying to hide it.  
"well it's getting quite late, would you like me to walk you hom-"

"No!" she said quickly interrupting him.

"alright, so what's your name?"

"Clara"

"Lovely name" he smiled at her but she just stared at the ground.

"Wanna see something?" he asked

"What is this "Something" you want me to see?"

"Something amazing"  
he got up and held out his hand with a small smile. She stared at his hand for a while then looked at him and took his hand, causing him to pull her up.  
The doctor led her down the side walk until they made it to a fountain with a blue police box in front of it, "A police box?"  
The doctor then opened the doors to a giant room filled with blue light's on the walls and a thing in the middle of the room that looked like a control panel.  
"woah" Clara said shocked.

"Go ahead, say it" he smiled

"It's...smaller on the outside"

"well, That's the second time I've heard that..."

"so what is this place?"

"She's called the TARDIS"

"She? you call it a she?"

"Well she is a girl...anyways, The TARDIS is a ship, she can travel through time and space"

"Anywhere?"

"Yes...well no... not to new york sadly"

"Why not just go to new jersey and take a cab"

"...I said this to a friend long ago and i will say it again. shut up"

Clara laughed  
"Wanna go somewhere?"

"I'm 16 years old, I met a man at the park and now I'm in his so-called time machine/space ship..." She slowly smiled at him "Yeah, let's go somewhere"

"Alright, let's see where she takes us" he said as he started typing on a keyboard and pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to start crashing around.  
Clara and the doctor went to the biggest amusement park, they went to appalapachia and went to a planet filled with ice but soon left because she was freezing cold.  
Clara and the doctor ran into the TARDIS as he slammed the doors and they were both laughing.  
"I don't think I've had this much fun since..." she stopped and her smile faded

"Since what?"

"Since my family was actually happy" she said as she sat on a chair.  
The doctor sat down next to her but got an idea so he got up really fast and ran down a hall. Clara noticed she left her book on the control panel and grabbed it  
before starting to read it and looked at the page with the leaf. she smiled but it faded as she closed the book and the doctor ran back into the room with mugs.  
"Hot chocolate"

"Oh wow"

"I imagine you would like something warm after all of that ice"

"Thank you" she smiled and grabbed the mug, taking sips at a time as she looked at her book.

"I better get us off this planet before those guards get to us" he said as he got up and started working on the control panel.  
Clara put her mug on the somewhat desk next to her.  
"Can I look around?"

"of course" he smiled "Just don't get lost, that's happened way too many times"  
Clara nodded and walked down a hall, past the library, past the kitchen, past the pool and she soon came to a door that was open. it revealed a room with crimson red walls and dark wood floor.  
she walked in and looked at the bed that was in the room, a king bed with rose red sheet's. Clara sat down on the bed and Sighed,  
"I hope mum is alright..." she whispered to herself and curled up into herself before slowly dozing off.

"Clara I know another cool place-" the doctor walked in but stopped talking as soon as he saw she was asleep.  
he walked up and smiled before gently picking her up and moving her up to the pillow's and layed her  
back down and pulled the sheet's and quilt over her. "Good night my impossible girl" he smiled before stepping out of the room and lightly closing the door.

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter one and chapter two should be out by either the 22nd or the 23rd of this month. Review's would be great so if you want to leave one, go ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, I really hope you like it. There is a lot more sadness in this chapter so if you cry really easily, grab a box of tissues.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned doctor who, The doctor would've been ginger by now.**

Clara woke up to a bright light shining in her face, she rubbed her eyes so her vision wouldn't be so blurry and she was in her bed.  
"He must've brought me home after I fell asleep, although, I wish he hadn't" she sighed.  
just a few minute's later a knock arrived on her door, "who is it?"  
"It's the woman who gave birth to you, now let me in"  
Clara smiled, "Come in". Clara's mum walked in and Clara's smile disappeared right when she saw her. She had bruises on her arms and her face aswell as a black eye.  
"oh my god"

"Clara where did you go last night"

"Who care's about where I went last night, you look like a punching bag"

"It's not a big deal, I just want to know where you went last night"

"...I went somewhere with a friend"

"Who?"

"Mum why do you need to know everything!"

"Because after last night I just want to know if you are alright, your cheek is bruised"

"yeah well So is yours" Clara sighed "I'll just put make up on it for school, no worries"

"Okay, I'll go cook some breakfast" she sighed

"Alright" Clara said quietly "I'll start getting ready for school than"

**_10 minutes later_**

Clara got out of the shower and got dressed in jean's and a regular red T-shirt as she looked in the mirror and sighed. "I really hope no one notices" she said  
quietly to herself as she started putting make up on her cheek to cover up the giant bruise. "Clara, breakfast is ready" her mother said as she knocked on the bathroom  
door, "Alright, I'll be out in a minute" Clara closed her makeup palette and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen to find her dad sitting  
at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the news paper. Clara sat down in a seat across from him as her mother placed a plate in front of her with a small  
smile, aswell as doing the same to her husband but without the smile before sitting down with a plate in front of her.  
"I'm...Not really hungry, but thank you"

Her mother nodded and took a bite of her food as did her father while Clara didn't even touch it, she just stared at it.

"Clara, eat your food" Clara's father said

"I'm not hungry"

"Well be hungry because you aren't going to waste that food"

"Why do you have to be so mean" Clara said quietly as she clenched her fists

"Clara" her mum said quietly

"Well excuse me if I don't like it when you waste the food I had to work hard to buy!"

Clara pushed herself and chair away from the table, causing the chair to fall over behind her,  
"well excuse me if I'm tired of all of this abusing, have you even seen mum?! You treat her like a damn punching bag!" Clara yelled

"Clara please calm down" her mother said in a worried tone

"you do not talk to me like that" her father said getting more and more angry

"Go to hell! I'm tired of you acting like this" Clara yelled "I hate you!"  
Clara started walking out of the room but her arm was grabbed tightly by her dad and was starting to be pulled back but she turned around and slapped him across the face  
as hard as she could and grabbed her book bag by the door before walking out. "Clara! you get back here now!" her dad yelled as she walked down the street.

Clara kept walking until she made it to school and her friend Lia walked up, "Hey Clara, what's up"  
"Nothing"

"Are you ok?" Lia asked as she could feel Clara's anger.

"I'm fine ok!" she snapped at Lia "Why do you have to be so annoying!"  
Lia stared at Clara in the eyes, shocked that she would say such a thing and Clara sighed.  
"Look, I'm sorry I just lashed out at you. but I am really not in the mood to talk right now, okay?"  
Lia nodded and they both walked to class together.

Clara stared at her notebook in class as she drew the TARDIS and a stick figure with a bow tie and a jacket running with a stick figure girl. Ok she wasn't very good  
at drawing at the time. "Clara" she heard as she looked up and saw the teacher right in front of her. "Clara, would you like to share what you are drawing?"  
"No isn't an option is it" the teacher shook her head and Clara sighed before getting up and standing in front of the teacher's desk. Clara lifted up the paper of her  
drawing and everyone immediately started laughing and started to comment, "Nice drawing Vincent Van Gogh!"  
"is that a police box?"

"Who wears bow tie's anymore?"  
Clara then grabbed the other side of her paper and simply ripped it in half before walking up to her seat next to Lia. she then folded her arm's on her desk and layed  
her head in them, "Okay, okay, everyone settle down! now let's get started on space" the teacher said and Clara just sighed.

about 30 minutes had passed and Clara was looking up at the chalk board, watching the teacher write on it, "So, who can tell me what the risk's are of being in space?"  
Almost everyone raised their hand except for Clara, "Clara"  
"Hmm?"

"Tell us what a risk of going into space is"

"umm..."She said "well there are many risks actually, one is actually cancer and many other health problems"

"Yes Clara, I'm glad you answered that"  
Clara nodded and the bell rang, "Alright, remember to turn in your homework on monday"

Cara walked down the side-walk when Lia ran up next to her, "Hey can I come over? my mom and dad are going on a date tonight and they don't want me home alone"

"Uh maybe, I don't know though I would have to find out"

"Okay, just call me later. Bye!" Lia said as she ran off

"Bye" Clara said to herself as Lia had already been far away. Clara finally arrived home and opened the door to her dad pulling her into his arms.  
"oh thank god you're alright Clara" he said in a sad tone and kissed the top of her head but she just stood straight in shock.

"What's going on?" she said as he let go of her and noticed the two men in the family room.

"Who are they?" she asked

"Clara please come sit down" one of them said.  
Clara walked over and sat down on a chair in front of them, "So what is this?, did i do something wrong, am i going to jail or something?" she joked  
"Clara this is very difficult to tell you"

"What is?, what happened?..." Clara then noticed that her mother wasn't home, but she was always usually home when Clara got back from school "Where's my mum?"

"Clara... your mother was driving to go pick you up from school early and lost control of the car" one of the men said

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother, Ellie. has passed away" the other one said  
Clara just stared at them, she didn't do a single thing as tear's started forming but she blinked them back. she looked at her dad who was now crying.  
"No...No, NO!" she yelled and ran out the door into the rain that had just started.

"Clara!" they yelled from the house as she ran down the street and to the park, she looked around for a minute before starting to run again until she found the  
same fountain where the doctor was last night. She ran up and the TARDIS was still there. Clara began knocking on the door continuously, not stopping until finally  
the doctor opened the door.  
"Oh my god Clara, come in"  
he said as he saw she was soaking wet from the rain. the doctor ran down the small set of stairs and opened a chest before grabbing a couple of towel's and a blanket.

"What were you doing out in the rain, You're soaked!"

"I know..." she said quietly as the doctor grabbed her hand and led her to a chair to sit down before wrapping the towel's and blanket around her.

"What happened?" he said as he pulled up a chair in front of her.

"This has to be a dream...None of this is real. This could all be fake, right doctor?"  
The doctor grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes, "Clara, tell me what happened"  
"My mum, she...she got in a car accident today"

"is she alright?"  
Tear's started falling again after he said that, "No..." Clara said quietly as she bowed her head and cried. The doctor grabbed Clara and wrapped his arms around her.  
Clara didn't do the same to him, she just cried into his chest.

"Clara, listen to me" he said as he moved her away from him a bit, "I know you don't know it yet, but you are a wonderful, brave, clever and practically impossible  
to break girl. I have lost a lot of people, people who were very close to me. You aren't alone Clara. Whenever you are feeling upset just come here and we can talk, okay?"  
Clara nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I really don't want to go back home right now"

"Well...I could make you something to eat, anything you want!, you name it, I'll make it and you can be my cooking assistant"  
Clara laughed a bit, "How about a souffle, I'm terrible at making them"  
"Follow me to the kitchen!" he said as he did a little twirl to face the hallway and ran down it with Clara smiling and following.

**A/N: I hope you liked/loved Chapter 2 of "The Park". Review's are always appreciated, so if you wanna leave one then go ahead. Chapter 3 should be out soon and I hope you all have a wonderful day/evening.**


End file.
